Part 41879
|Appearances= }} Part 41879, also known as "short legs" or "small legs", serve as a substitute for normal Minifigure legs. They have appeared in many sets to act as legs for Minifigures that are supposed to be shorter than normal LEGO Minifigures. For example, the Star Wars character Wicket is an Ewok and is portrayed in the movie as a small creature. The LEGO company would then provide him with shorter legs, those short legs being Part 41879. The short legs have been given to a large variety of Minifigures, mostly to children Minifigures or movie character based Minifigures, and have been released in a variety of colours. Description The LEGO Part 41879 looks almost like a normal Minifigure leg, but shrunk down 3/4 its size. They can not be folded like normal Minifigure legs, to allow a Minifigure to sit down. List of Appearances ;Black * 4032 Passenger Plane (1) * 4534 LEGO Express (1) * 4535 LEGO Express Deluxe (1) * 4714 Gringotts Bank (1) * 4842 Hogwarts Castle (1) * 9443 Rattlecopter (1) * 9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball (1) * 9552 Lloyd Garmadon (1) * 9448 Samurai Mech (1) * 9556 Bytar (1) * 7956 Ewok Attack (1) *71013 Minifigures Series 16 * 79001 Escape from Mirkwood Spiders (1) * 79002 Attack of the Wargs (1) * 79003 An Unexpected Gathering (1) * 79013 Lake-town Chase (1) * 79017 The Battle of the Five Armies (1) ;Bright Blue * 3825 The Krusty Krab (1) * 3833 Krusty Krab Adventures (1) *4642 Fishing Boat * 7591 Construct-a-Zurg (1) * 7592 Construct-a-Buzz (1) * 7596 Trash Compactor Escape (2) * 30070 Green Alien on Spaceship (1) ;Brick Yellow * 10236 Ewok Village (1) * 79000 Riddles for the Ring (1) * 79004 Barrel Escape (1) * 79013 Lake-town Chase (1) ;Dark Brown *8805 Minifigures Series 5 * 9469 Gandalf Arrives (1) * 9470 Shelob Attacks (2) * 9472 Attack on Weathertop (2) * 9473 The Mines of Moria (2) * 30210 Frodo with Cooking Corner (1) * 9474 The Battle of Helm's Deep (1) * 79001 Escape from Mirkwood Spiders (1) * 79002 Attack of the Wargs * 79003 An Unexpected Gathering (2) * 79004 Barrel Escape (1) * 79010 The Goblin King Battle (2) * 79006 The Council of Elrond (2) * 79008 Pirate Ship Ambush (1) * 10236 Ewok Village (1) ;Green * 8805 Minifigures Series 5 (Small Clown) (1) * 8827 Minifigures Series 6 (Leprechaun) (1) *71002 Minifigures Series 11 * 79018 The Lonely Mountain (1) ;Light Stone * 10217 Diagon Alley (1) ;Medium Blue * 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I (1) *8804 Minifigures Series 4 * 65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case (1) ;Medium Lilac * 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion (1) * 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of the Penguin (1) * 10199 Winter Toy Shop (1) ; Bright Lilac *10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout(1) ;Medium Stone * 3831 Rocket Ride (1) * 7199 The Temple of Doom (1) * 7641 City Corner (1) * 7682 Shanghai Chase (1) * 8038 The Battle of Endor (1) * 10196 Grand Carousel (1) * 10236 Ewok Village (2) * 79003 An Unexpected Gathering (1) * 79010 The Goblin King Battle (1) * 79017 The Battle of the Five Armies (1) * 79018 The Lonely Mountain (1) ;Navy Blue * 7687 City Advent Calendar (1) * 8161 Grand Prix Race (1) * 10196 Grand Carousel (3) * 10199 Winter Toy Shop (1) * 79018 The Lonely Mountain (1) ;Old Brown * 4714 Gringotts Bank (1) * 7139 Ewok Attack (2) * 79016 Attack on Lake-town (1) * 79018 The Lonely Mountain (1) ;Orange * 9448 Samurai Mech (1) * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle (1) * 9591 Weapon Pack (1) ;Red * 8831 Minifigures Series 7 *71013 Minifigures Series 16 * 79018 The Lonely Mountain (1) ;Red Brown * 3825 The Krusty Krab (1) * 3827 Adventures in Bikini Bottom (1) * 3830 Bikini Bottom Express (1) * 3832 The Emergency Room (1) * 3833 Krusty Krab Adventures (1) * 4981 Chum Bucket (1) * 4982 Mrs. Puff's Boating School (1) * 7036 Dwarves' Mine (4) * 7040 Dwarves Mine Defender (1) * 7048 Troll Warship (1) * 7979 Castle Advent Calendar (1) * 8038 The Battle of Endor (2) * 10144 Sandcrawler (3) * 10176 King's Castle (1) * 10185 Green Grocer (1) * 10193 Medieval Market Village (1) * 10217 Diagon Alley (1) * 79003 An Unexpected Gathering (1) * 79010 The Goblin King Battle (1) * 852293 LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set (8) ;Tan * 4502 X-wing Fighter (1) * 4731 Dobby's Release (1) * 4736 Freeing Dobby (1) * 7103 Jedi Duel (1) * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran (1) * 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid (1) * 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) (1) * 10199 Winter Toy Shop (1) * 7956 Ewok Attack (1) * 10236 Ewok Village (1) External Links Category:Minifigure Legs Category:Minifigure Parts Category:Parts introduced in 2002 Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts Category:Parts